John Paul Sartre
Jean-Paul Charles Aymard Sartre (21 June 1905 – 15 April 1980) was a French philosopher, playwright, novelist, political activist, biographer, and literary critic. He was one of the key figures in the philosophy of existentialism and phenomenology, and one of the leading figures in 20th-century French philosophy and Marxism. His work has also influenced sociology, critical theory, post-colonial theory, and literary studies, and continues to influence these disciplines. Sartre has also been noted for his open relationship with the prominent feminist theorist Simone de Beauvoir. He was awarded the 1964 Nobel Prize in Literature but refused it, saying that he always declined official honors and that "a writer should not allow himself to be turned into an institution". Tossup Questions # One novel by this author begins as Neville Chamberlain and other politicians wait to meet with Hitler in the eight days leading up to the Munich Agreement. In another novel by this man, Brunet is a communist friend of Mathieu, who resolves to steal 5000 francs to pay for Marcelle's abortion. This author included The Reprieve and The Age of Reason in an unfinished tetralogy. One of this man's protagonists meets the Autodidact in a local library as he researches the Marquis de Rollebon. That novel by this author of The Roads to Freedom consists of diary entries by Antoine Roquentin, whose contemplation of everyday objects makes him feel sick about the absurdity of life. For 10 points, name this author of Nausea, who included the line "Hell is -- other people!" in his play No Exit. # This thinker used the phrase "double reciprocal incarnation" to describe his idea of the basis of sexual desire. This man used the example of being unable to find Pierre in a cafe to explain the title concept of the chapter "The Origin of Negation". He described the example of a man who acts "a little too rapid" and "a little too eagerly" because he is acting to try to fit his perceived characteristics as a waiter, thereby acting in bad faith. This thinker wrote an essay describing his philosophy "as a humanism." This man wrote a book describing how being-for-itself cancels out being-in-itself. For 10 points, name this existentialist author of Being and Nothingness. # This thinker wrote about a woman on a date, who pretends her hand doesn't exist when a man starts to hold it. This man preceded Laura Mulvey in using the example of spying through a keyhole to describe the objectifying "look" or "gaze" of the Other. This man correlated "facticity" and "transcendence" with the "in-itself" and the "for-itself." He used the example of a waiter in a café to illustrate "bad faith," and claimed in a lecture on his philosophy "as a Humanism" that "existence precedes essence," giving humans radical freedom to define themselves by choice. For 10 points, name this author of Being and Nothingness, a lover of Simone de Beauvoir and French existentialist. # The claim that this man '€œfanned the flames' by writing that '€œwe have certainly sown the wind; they are the whirlwind'€ appears in Homi Bhabh'€™s essay on '€œframing'€ another author. This man referenced two Frenchmen saying to each other that â€œthe country is done for...unlessâ€ and claimed that shooting a European was â€œkilling two birds with one stone.â€ He recalled how, at first, people marveled that â€œthey are able to talk for themselvesâ€ when they heard â€œpolite statements of resentmentâ€ by â€œyellow and black voices.â€ He wrote an essay that begins by noting that, not so long ago, the world â€œnumbered 2 billion inhabitants:â€ 500 million men who â€œhad the word,â€ and 1.5 billion â€œnativesâ€ who â€œhad the use of it.â€ This author of Colonialism and Neocolonialism urged the French left to support Algerian independence at the end of an essay encouraging Europeans to read the â€œOn Violenceâ€ section of the book that followed. For 10 points, name this author of a preface to Frantz Fanon's The Wretched of the Earth. # This philosopher sought to answer the question "What, at this point, can we know about a man?" in his study of Gustave Flaubert's The Family Idiot. This philosopher was the first to describe fields founded by struggle that fail to respond to their founding groups' needs as "practico-inert." This author of Critique of Dialectical Reason described social categorization of a person's formal identity as "bad faith" in a book that distinguishes being-in-itself from being-for-itself. For 10 points, name this French existentialist author of Being and Nothingness.